Enchantress (Beauty and the Beast 2017)
The Enchantress, also known as Agathe, is a minor yet crucial character from the 2017 live-action film Beauty and the Beast where her role was expanded. Plot One night, the Enchantress visited the Prince disguised as a hag, and offered a rose for shelter from the storm brewing outside. When the Prince laughed at her offering and turned her away, she revealed her true form as a beautiful, magical woman, and cursed the Prince for his arrogant, unloving heart: she transformed him into a hideous beast and his servants into household objects. Her spell was so powerful that all memory of the Prince and his staff was erased from the neighboring village as well. She also left behind three magical artifacts: the Enchanted Rose that she had initially offered him, a mirror that allowed its user to see anything he or she wished to see, and a book that could transport its reader to anywhere he or she wished to go. If the Beast did not learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal of the Enchanted Rose falls, then the spell would become permanent – the Prince would remain a Beast for all time, and the servants would lose their humanity. It was also shown that, with each petal that fell from the Enchanted Rose, a part of the castle would crumble, and the servants would develop more characteristics of the household objects they were transformed into. Later on, it was revealed that the Enchantress lived in the village, but in the guise of a beggar woman named Agathe, and was once mocked by Gaston for her misfortune. Though the book she had left the Beast with was once dismissed by him as just another cruel taunt (there was nowhere in the world he could go where he would not be shunned for his appearance), it was through the book that Belle learned the truth of her mother's tragic death, and the Beast realised how he had misjudged Maurice. When Gaston abandoned Maurice to be devoured by wolves, Agathe rescued him, and returned him to the village where he told everyone of Gaston's vileness, but she was unable to defend Maurice when Gaston convinced the villagers that she was untrustworthy. The Enchantress then traveled to the Beast's castle, arriving just in time to see Belle admit her love for the Beast despite him being dead and that the last petal had fallen. With that, the Enchantress restores the rose and the curse is lifted – the Beast and his servants are transformed back into human beings, the crumbling castle repairs itself back to its former majestic and imposing state, and the village regained its memories of the Prince and his staff. In the end, the Enchantress gives a fleeting smile as she watches the Prince's staff reunite with their loved ones from the village. Personality The Enchantress has the power to feel and understand other people's feelings, emotions, and desires. Through this, she was able to sense that the Prince had a cold heart devoid of love and true beauty. She is also Magical, wise, enchanted and is kind as shown when she rescued Maurice after Gaston abandoned Maurice to be devoured by wolves. She was also touched when Belle admit her love for the Beast that she restores the rose and the curse is lifted – the Beast and his servants are transformed back into human beings, the crumbling castle repairs itself back to its former majestic and imposing state, and the village regained its memories of the Prince and his staff. She is later shown in the end happy when she watches the Prince's staff reunite with their loved ones from the village. Trivia *This version of the Enchantress is named Agathe and has expanded unlike her animated counterpart. *The Enchantress is played by Hattie Morahan in the 2017 live-action remake. Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Nurturer Category:Movie Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Wise Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pure Good